


how to put a beanstalk to sleep

by bbingbbing



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food mentions, M/M, One Shot, Soft™, and it just kinda went from there lol, for whatever reason i got the mental image of row starfishing on his bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbingbbing/pseuds/bbingbbing
Summary: rowoon comes home from a long day of shooting for his drama and sf8 pampers him in their own special ways as they help him get to bed
Relationships: rowoon x sf8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	how to put a beanstalk to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> aight ik they dont all live together but just go w me here and imagine they do bc it makes more sense that way lol

rowoon rings the doorbell a couple times, his finger barely pressing the button. while he waits, he leans his forehead against the wall, letting out an exhausted breath.

the lock chimes and juho peeks outside.

“oh! you’re home,” he exclaims, throwing the door open wide so rowoon can step through. 

“mm,” seokwoo grunts, haphazardly kicking his shoes off. he trudges inside, dragging his feet across the floor. 

“slippers?” juho calls behind him.

“meh,” seokwoo replies as he walks away, waving a hand. 

he beelines straight for his room, not even setting his things down or taking off his coat before flopping onto the bed.

the exhaustion from the day’s shoot rams into him like a truck. he feels his limbs sag into the mattress. 

seokwoo loves his job, and he especially loves this new opportunity that’s been given to him with this lead role. but, even still, sometimes he’ll selfishly wish for an extra hour of sleep, an additional break, one night off to himself. 

_you’re almost done,_ he tells himself. _you can do it. you’re almost there._

his back aches in protest. he needs to get up and actually get ready for bed, but his body refuses to move. 

“five more minutes,” he mumbles into the pillow. 

“five more minutes and you’ll miss your chance at hot water,” jaeyoon warns, his voice sounding awfully close. 

seokwoo’s eyes shoot open. he scrambles backwards and awkwardly tumbles off of the bed, landing in a heap.

“j-jaeyoon??” seokwoo splutters.

jaeyoon plants his chin in his hands with a smirk. “hi.” 

seokwoo rolls his eyes. “maybe knock next time?”

jaeyoon scoffs. “i did, and you didn’t respond.” he reaches down to brush a lock of hair away from seokwoo’s eyes. “i called your name a couple times too, but you were out like a light.”

“...oh.” seokwoo’s voice is meek.

“well anyway,” jaeyoon continues. “wanna shower together?”

“agh, hyung, _gross_ ,” seokwoo groans, avoiding jaeyoon’s conniving grin by pulling himself to his feet. “why don’t you ask inseong or someone else to shower with you? someone who will _actually_ say yes?”

“because that’s no fun,” jaeyoon drawls, swatting at seokwoo’s butt. “it bothers you, so it’s funny.” 

seokwoo rolls his eyes again. “i’m gonna go shower. you better be outta here when i get back,” he warns. jaeyoon waves him off, rolling around to pull the sheets over him. seokwoo slams the door in response.

as soon as the door latch locks into place, his stomach lets out a feeble growl. youngbin, who happens to be walking by, glances at seokwoo. “have you eaten?”

seokwoo shakes his head. 

“come eat then. we have leftovers from earlier.” seokwoo nods, following him to the kitchen silently.

youngbin quickly fixes a plate for seokwoo, piling it high with vegetables and rice. at first, he eats slowly. but then his hunger gets the best of him, and he starts shoveling the food into his mouth.

“is it good? do you want more?” youngbin asks, laughing as seokwoo inhales another bite. 

“so good,” seokwoo gargles, rice grains clinging to his lips. youngbin shakes his head, leaning across the counter to thumb away some of the stragglers. 

he shakes his head, saying “are you eating or is your face eating?”

seokwoo slams his chopsticks down. “ahh, _hyung_.”

youngbin explodes into a fit of giggles. 

when seokwoo’s done, youngbin offers to clean up so seokwoo can get to bed sooner. seokwoo thanks him with a brief back hug.

he makes his way to the bathroom (which is somehow vacant) and smacks his forehead. “ahh- i forgot pajamas.” 

he spins on his heel and goes back to his room. on his way out, jaeyoon hands seokwoo a change of clothes. seokwoo glances from the clothes suddenly deposited in his hands to jaeyoon’s disappearing figure down the hall.

“t-thanks!” he calls after him.

“duh,” comes jaeyoon’s reply.

when he’s showered and changed, seokwoo opens the door to the bathroom to let it air out for a bit. he slings a towel around his neck as he brushes his teeth, eyes staring off into nothing.

taeyang ventures in at one point or another to use the bathroom. when he’s done, he wordlessly grabs the towel and starts drying off seokwoo’s hair.

“o-oh,” seokwoo stammers, voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. taeyang peers over seokwoo’s shoulder, meeting his gaze with a soft smile. 

as seokwoo bends over to rinse out his mouth, taeyang gets at the top of his head. he even pats seokwoo’s mouth dry for him before gesturing for him to take a seat on the toilet. 

gently massaging seokwoo’s scalp, taeyang works his fingers into a rhythm, systematically getting to every single strand on seokwoo’s head. seokwoo leans forward a bit, resting his forehead against taeyang’s stomach.

“long day?” taeyang asks quietly. seokwoo nods.

“well, you’ve worked hard,” taeyang murmurs, his tone warm. he taps seokwoo’s shoulder. “you’re all done.”

seokwoo slowly raises his head, eyelids drooping. “thanks,” he manages to say. taeyang pats his cheek, hanging up the towel and leaving the bathroom.

when seokwoo finally gets to his feet, he nearly knocks chanhee over. 

“ahh- sorry,” chanhee rushes, dusting seokwoo off. seokwoo raises a brow but says nothing.

“oh, by the way,” chanhee says, gesturing behind him with his thumb. “i turned on the humidifier in your room and drew the blackout curtains.”

seokwoo stops. “wait, really?”

chanhee nods. “night.” he steps around seokwoo so he can brush his teeth.

seokwoo glances at chanhee, giving him a hesitant but nonetheless grateful pat on the shoulder. “..thanks.”

_okay, what’s going on here.._ seokwoo wonders, chewing his lip as he walks out. when he gets to his room, he sees that, yes, the little humidifier on the corner of his nightstand is on and the blackout curtains are drawn.

he turns around and looks down both ends of the hallway. he doesn’t see any of the others. 

shaking his head, he ventures over to his closet to figure out what he’ll wear to work tomorrow. but when he slides open the door, he finds an outfit already put together.

“handsome face + handsome clothes, dawonie-hyung,” seokwoo reads, plucking the sticky note from the lapel of the overcoat sanghyuk had picked. he smiles, glad it was sanghyuk and not one of the fashion terrorists who had picked his outfit.

“oh, and there’s a heart too,” he adds with a smile. he puts the sticky note on the outside of the closet door, sliding it closed. 

just then, youngkyun pokes his head into seokwoo’s room. seokwoo jumps.

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” youngkyun says, gums making an appearance. “you’re not gonna be home till late tomorrow, right?”

“yeah,” seokwoo answers. “i think the shoot runs until midnight, at least.”

youngkyun gapes. “really? wow.”

seokwoo nods, shrugging. “i mean, it is what it is, right?” 

youngkyun shrugs in turn. “i guess.” he takes a breath. “anyway, you’re not gonna be home tomorrow?” seokwoo nods.

“okay, well, tomorrow’s laundry day-”

seokwoo blanches. “oh my god, wait. it’s my turn, isn’t it?”

youngkyun waves him off. “i’ll cover you, don’t worry.”

seokwoo deflates, relieved. “really? you would do that?? for me??? kyun, you’re the best.” he gives youngkyun a big double thumbs up.

youngkyun blushes, bashfully tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. “why thank you.” seokwoo laughs, shoving youngkyun’s shoulder playfully. youngkyun does it again, tucking his hair, earning another shove from seokwoo. eventually, he leaves to go to his room.

“thanks kyun, i owe you one,” seokwoo calls out to him.

“hell yeah you do!” youngkyun replies.

seokwoo smiles, letting out a laugh under his breath. finally, he makes his way over to his bed, sliding in under the covers.

just when he’s about to fall asleep, he hears soft footsteps padding through his room. based on the rhythm, he deducts that it has to be inseong.

and he guesses right, because inseong’s voice gently fills the room as he hums a lullaby. the mattress sinks under his weight as he rests a knee on one side, leaning over to make sure seokwoo is tucked in nice and tight.

inseong stays for a little while, humming a few different tunes that help seokwoo drift closer and closer to dreamland. on the fringes of consciousness, seokwoo can just barely make out a faint, “goodnight seokwoo, sweet dreams,” before the door clicks closed.

finally. seokwoo falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly needed some sepgu coddling seok so here i am 1.4k later ;). hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbing__bbing__/) or [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/bbing__bbing__/)


End file.
